The present invention relates to semiconductor device, specifically to integrating semiconductor and GaN structures on the same device.
Gallium nitride (GaN) is a binary III/V direct bandgap semiconductor commonly used in bright light-emitting diodes. Its wide band gap of 3.4 eV affords it special properties for applications in optoelectronic, high-power and high-frequency devices. For example, GaN is the substrate which makes violet (405 nm) laser diodes possible, without use of nonlinear optical frequency-doubling. Its sensitivity to ionizing radiation is low, making it a suitable material for solar cell arrays.